Crimson
by Portgas D. Raven
Summary: Ral movió sus labios, pero no emitió palabra alguna, se tapó los ojos con sus manos y continuó llorando. Jaeger suspiró y pasó su brazo libre para abrazarla mejor, no importaba que pasara, todo parecía irse a la mierda de una forma u otra./ AU! TWDverse! Riren! denle una oportunidad :)


_**SnK no nos pertenece, hacemos esto sin fines de lucro…ah! TWD tampoco nos pertenece n.n solo hacemos esto por diversión! (lo puse aquí, no lo vuelvo a poner xD)**_

_**Advertencia:**_** Riren! Con toques Ereri, pero es meramente RIREN, AU ambientado en el universo de **_**The walking dead, **_**tal vez un poco de OoC y Mpreg, solo mención de Mpreg**

**Para mi linda **_**Jani**_**! Que se que le gustara la idea :3 (este es tu regalo de cumpleaños neechan, de parte de itachi y mia, pero bueno…nos atrasamos un poco con la entrega xD)**

**Para **_**Miavid**_**! Por ayudarnos a revisarlo cada avanzábamos xD te queremos!**

* * *

**Crimson**

**Capítulo 1**

Se estiró con pereza y miró a su alrededor, la habitación estaba exactamente como el día anterior, suspiro y se puso de pie. En la cómoda estaba un balde con agua limpia y una esponja, sonrió mentalmente y se acercó para asearse. Cuando estuvo limpio se puso la última muda de ropa limpia y salió, tenía hambre pero no estaba seguro de que hubiera algo para comer. La luz del sol le lastimo las pupilas cuando abrió la puerta, pero se acostumbró rápido y cerró tras él.

Recorrió todo el pasillo y bajó las escaleras, encontrándose con Armin, el hermano menor de Erwin, y Mikasa, su hermana menor, tumbados en el suelo, viendo un libro, en cuanto ella se percató de su presencia se puso de pie y se acercó a él.

-Levi, ¿Pudiste dormir bien?-el pelinegro asintió y le revolvió el cabello

-¿Tú descansaste?-

-Sí, Ellery* no lloró en la noche y los tres dormimos bien-

-Me alegro, ¿Desayunaste?-

-Rouge me dio una barra de cereal y una cajita de leche para Armin y una para mí, Mike y Erwin se fueron esta mañana a Macon por provisiones-

-¿Esta mañana?-arqueó una ceja

-Sí, apenas salió el sol se fueron, Eren dijo que ya no había que comer y por eso fueron temprano-

Rivaille asintió, comprendiendo y le indicó a su hermana que siguiera en lo suyo, hablaría con Erwin en cuanto regresara para saber la situación en la que estaban y si tendrían que moverse pronto. No dio ni tres pasos cuando unos brazos le rodearon y sintió la calidez invadir su cuerpo, cerró los ojos un par de segundos, disfrutando la sensación, sin moverse.

Alzó el rostro y divisó a Eren, con el cabello ligeramente más largo y vestido con su última muda de ropa limpia, Levi depositó un beso en su cuello y le sintió temblar, se separaron y Eren le tendió una caja de leche individual y una barra energética. Suspiro, extrañaba aquellos desayunos extravagantes que Carla, su suegra, les cocinaba antes de que fueran a trabajar.

-Rouge me mando a buscarte-dijo después de sonreírle ampliamente

-¿Qué necesita?-

-Quiere que cuides de Ellery para que pueda dormir un poco, anoche estuvo cuidando a los niños y acompañando a Declan en la guardia-hizo un puchero, ofendido-Dice que no confía en mí ¿Puedes creerlo? Mi propia hermana no confía en mí-Rivaille reprimió una risita y una sonrisa

-¿Dónde está?-Eren le tomó de la mano y le llevó hasta la habitación

Rouge iba de un lado a otro, paseando al pequeño Ellery que balbuceaba algunas cosas sin sentido y jugaba con el relicario que colgaba de su cuello. En cuanto cruzaron la puerta les sonrió, cansada y aliviada, acercándose a ellos.

-Gracias al cielo, se lo iba a dejar a Eren pero…prefiero que tú lo cuides-dijo divertida

El bebe de inmediato reconoció a Levi y comenzó a brincar en los brazos de la chica demostrando lo ansioso que estaba por ir con él, Rivaille esbozó una mínima sonrisa y extendió los brazos hacia el pequeño, Rouge de inmediato se lo dio.

-¿Qué te pasa, mocoso?-dijo divertido

-Ellery te quiere mucho-dijo contenta-Posiblemente más de lo que Eren te quiere-molestó al castaño sacándole la lengua, en un gesto infantil

-Eso es mentira-dijo Jaeger abrazando a su pareja junto con el bebe-Nadie puede querer a mi Levi más que yo-

-No te pongas meloso, mocoso-dijo el otro, divertido, sintiendo que el pequeño se acurrucaba en su hombro y se aferraba a él con sus manitas

-Les dejo-dijo la castaña, estirándose-Voy a dormir un poco-ambos asintieron y le vieron salir

**-0-**

_Cerraron la puerta con seguro y la bloquearon con todos los muebles que había en el pasillo. Rivaille se recargó de la pared, intentando recuperar el aliento, Mikasa se limpiaba los ojos e intentaba tranquilizarse, aún no lograba asimilar todo lo que estaba pasando. Eren se enderezó y miró hacia dentro de la casa, escuchaba ruidos en la planta alta. Con su mano buscó la lámpara en su bolsillo y la sacó para iluminar la casa._

_-¿No se supone que está vacío?-preguntó, con el corazón acelerado_

_-Está abandonada-afirmó Levi-Todas las casas en esta calle están abandonadas-_

_Tragó saliva y giró, llevándose la mano al cinturón donde descansaba su revolver. Lo tomó con fuerza comenzando a andar despacio, escaleras arriba._

_-Eren-Mikasa tembló al ver a su cuñado alejarse, estaba aterrada_

_El francés se puso de pie y tomó la mano de su hermana, fueron a la sala y se aseguró de que fuera seguro para ella._

_-Bloquea la puerta trasera y las ventanas, busca una lámpara o unas velas y busca en la cocina si hay algo que podamos comer-ella asintió y de inmediato obedeció_

_Él giró sobre sus talones y caminó hasta las escaleras, siguiendo a su pareja que ya estaba en la planta alta._

_Despacio abrió la primera puerta, el baño estaba limpio pero vacío. Salió despacio, procurando permanecer en silencio y abrió la puerta de al lado, de inmediato escuchó los quejidos y apretó más el revolver en su mano, le dedicó una mirada rápida a Levi y entró. Soltó un suspiro cuando vio al caminante atado en la cama, de pies y manos, se removía y jalaba para soltarse._

_-Revisaré la siguiente habitación…-avisó el pelinegro y Eren asintió, un poco más calmado_

_Abrió el armario y sacó una almohada, la puso sobre la cabeza del caminante y disparó. El cuerpo dejo de moverse y el colchón se llenó de sangre, no se molestó en quitar la almohada, salió del cuarto y miró el buró que bloqueaba la puerta frente a esa. Rivaille se paró a su lado y le indicó con la cabeza que era la última por revisar._

_Empujaron el mueble y Eren puso su mano sobre la manija, su corazón estaba acelerado de nuevo ¿Y si estaba lleno de caminantes? Entonces había sido igual que quedarse afuera, abrió despacio, el rechinido en la puerta le puso los nervios de punta. Alumbró con la lámpara por la pequeña rendija y finalmente abrió la puerta de golpe, suspiró al no encontrar nada peligroso y se adentró._

_Rivaille abrió los cajones y el armario, sacó las cobijas y sábanas que podían usar para dormir esa noche, encontró unas cuantas velas y un encendedor. Volteó a ver al castaño y lo encontró de pie frente a una cuna._

_-¿Eren que...?-se quedó en silencio_

_Allí en la cuna estaba un bebe, de corto cabello castaño y durmiente, se veía delgado y un poco sucio._

_-La mama debió bloquear la puerta para que no lo alcanzaran-dijo Levi_

_-Ayúdame a prepararle un baño-le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa_

_El otro asintió y bajó las escaleras, para poner a calentar agua. Mikasa había reunido en la mesa todas las cosas que había encontrado, las velas estaba encendidas en el centro de la mesa y en algunos muebles. Le revolvió el cabello y le dijo que le ayudara, contándole sobre el bebé que estaba arriba. La niña bajó la cabeza, mientras revisaba la temperatura del agua en la estufa._

_-¿Qué pasa?-_

_-Es solo un bebé-dijo notablemente triste-¿Cómo puede sobrevivir él solo?-_

_-No puede-tragó saliva_

_-No podemos dejarlos solo-dijo mirando a los ojos de su hermano-Se irá con nosotros ¿Verdad?-_

_-Ya lo dijiste-dijo él poniendo una mano en la cabeza de la menor-No puede solo, debemos ayudarle-_

_Mikasa sonrió levemente y tomó el balde con el agua tibia._

_-Le llevaré esto a Eren-dijo y se fue_

_Rivaille coloco otro balde para que se calentara y se pasó una mano por el cabello. ¿Cómo harían ahora con un bebe? Ya tenían bastantes problemas para seguir ellos tres, todo se complicaría aún más…pero al ver la mirada de Eren, la de Mikasa, con referencia al bebé, no pudo ni pensar en abandonarlo._

_Se detuvo en la puerta del baño y observó a los dos, con el bebé, ahora despierto, en la tina, jugando con el agua, entró despacio y dejó el balde al lado de su pareja._

_-Ellery-dijo de repente Eren, haciendo que volteara a verlo-Todas sus cosas tienen bordado su nombre-le sonrió_

_-Es un buen nombre-_

_-Bienvenido a la familia, Ellery-dijo la niña con una sonrisa, que fue correspondida por el pequeño_

**-0-**

Escuchó gritos fuera de la habitación y frunció el ceño, recién había logrado que Ellery se quedara dormido y esos imbéciles no iban a hacer que se despertara, lo acomodo bien en su hombro, tapándolo bien con una manta y salió rápido de la habitación. En cuanto vió lo que ocurría olvido su enojo y se sintió confundido, ¿Qué pasaba? Auruo agarraba a Eren de las solapas y viceversa, Petra, Erd, Gunther y Hanji intentaban separarlos, Erwin y Mike iban llegando por lo que estaban igual de desconcertados que él, Declan intentaba alejar a Mikasa y a Armin que querían defender a Eren, Levi se acercó, intentando comprender lo que pasaba.

-¡Eren, suéltalo!-gritó Hanji

-¡No! ¡Que se retracte!-apretó los puños

- No me retractare ¡Es la verdad! No necesitamos de ninguna pareja homosexual en el campamento que nos esté robando comida y agua, solo lárguense y dense un tiro en la cabeza-

-¡Auruo!-grito Ral molesta, alterada, asustada, sin saber cómo lidiar con eso-Deja de decir estupideces, Eren y Levi son importantes aquí, han ayudado mucho, y de no ser por ellos, Mikasa y Ellery no hubieran sobrevivido-

-¡Deberían darse un tiro en la cabeza!-reitero con un grito

Cuando Rivaille iba a acercarse para golpearlo hasta el cansancio, aun con el bebé en brazos, el sonido de un arma cargándose los detuvo al instante, Auruo tragó saliva al sentir el cañón del revolver en su cabeza y detuvo su puño a centímetros de la cara del castaño.

-Detente ahora mismo, Bossard-ordenó Rouge, que apareció sin que nadie lo notara

-Vaya, la señorita vino a defender a su hermano, ¿Vas a dispararme?-dijo burlón

-Yo sería más amable con la chica del arma, suéltalo-el hombre soltó a Jaeger despacio -Voltéate-le ordenó y el otro obedeció-Ahora escúchame bien, imbécil, estamos en el fin, no hay nada más…así que deja tus estúpidos prejuicios de lado y coopera…porque de no ser por Eren tu no habrías sobrevivido al disparo que te dieron…así que cierra la boca y haz algo útil-

Auruo abrió la boca para protestar, pero Erwin se acercó y los separo, despacio, el ambiente estaba tan tenso que las personas que venían con ellos podían arrepentirse e irse, y eso no le convenía.

-Es suficiente, Auruo, no tienes fundamento alguno para decir todo esto, Rouge tiene razón, Eren y Levi han sido de bastante ayuda, porque si vamos a reprocharnos déjame decirte que siempre estás haciendo que estén a punto de matarnos-

-¡Eso no…!-con su mirada recorrió a todos sus compañeros comprobando que era verdad, hizo un especie de rabieta en silencio y dio media vuelta, en dirección a su habitación

Petra se pasó una mano por el cabello y se sobo la nuca, se sentía avergonzada por todo el asunto.

-Lamentamos todo esto, pero hemos tenido ciertos problemas con las provisiones y todos estamos cansados-dijo Smith, acercándose a los dos desconocidos que nadie había notado antes-Chicos, ellos son Jean y Sasha, nos ayudaron a escapar en Macon y a conseguir agua y comida en el bosque, es increíble que tengan 13-

-Vaya…muchas gracias-se adelantó Erd hacia los recién llegados-Por la ayuda, tenemos dos habitaciones que aún están en buenas condiciones-señalo dos puertas-Vamos, deben querer descansar un poco-

-Seguro-se adelantó la chica, bajo sus ojos unas enormes ojeras

-Gracias por aceptarnos aquí-dijo el otro, en voz baja y relajando un poco su posición

-Ya habrá tiempo de platicar-dijo Hanji-Vayan a dormir-

Ambos asintieron y siguieron al rubio, Eren se sobó las sienes e intento relajarse, no quería ir tras de Bossard y golpearlo.

-Lo lamento-Ral se había acercado a ambos con la mirada baja y triste-A pesar de que pudieron dejarnos allá, nos ayudaron…y Auruo se comporta así-suspiró-Lo lamento-

-No te preocupes-el castaño sonrió-Estamos estresados, es todo-

-Eren…-

-Petra, olvídalo-le interrumpió Levi-Ya pasó-

-Gracias-les sonrió-Intentaré hablar con él-los dos asintieron y ella se alejó, yendo a su habitación

Rivaille giró sobre sus talones y se metió a la habitación donde los niños dormían, Ellery se removía entre sus brazos, intentando acomodarse.

-Levi-le habló Eren, para saber si estaba molesto aún

-Estamos perdiendo la cabeza-dijo acostando a Ellery en la cama, rodeándolo de almohadas para que no rodara y cayera en el suelo

-Tenemos que movernos…-dijo Jaeger, pasándose una mano por el rostro, acercándose a la cama, sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos al ver al bebé-Pronto se terminaran las provisiones y ya no habrá más tiendas que saquear…moriremos de hambre-se hincó, se pasó las manos por el rostro y se tapó los ojos-Tenemos a dos niños de 13 años y a un bebe ¿Cómo cojones nos podemos hacer cargo de un bebe así? No hay…leche, no hay…agua, no hay…-soltó un suspiro cargado de frustración y bajo la cabeza, para no demostrar sus orbes llenos de lágrimas

-Lo sé…cada vez es más difícil-suspiró también-Pero debe mejorar, de algún modo-dijo, intentando reconfortarlo pero él sabía que Eren tenía razón

El bebé se removió incómodo en la cama y estiró los brazos, como si buscara algo, Rivaille extendió su mano hacia el menor y tomo su manita con cuidado, sintiendo el fuerte agarre en su dedo.

-Lo haces demasiado bien-comentó el castaño, con una sonrisita, el otro rodó los ojos y regresó la vista hacia el pequeño que no dejaba de moverse

Se quedaron en silencio, observando al menor que dormía plácidamente a pesar de que se removía inquieto, el francés escucho a su esposo sorber la nariz y le vió limpiarse los ojos con los pulgares, lo más rápido que sus dedos se lo permitieron, intentaba que él no se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-Tendría 5 años…-dijo de repente, con la voz rota y la frente recargada en la cama-Si hubiera nacido-

-Eren, detente-

-Si yo no hubiera sido tan imprudente…lo tendríamos aquí…si…-sintió y escuchó cuando Levi se puso de pie de forma brusca, su corazón se encogió y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo, Rivaille tomó su rostro con ambas manos, obligándole a mirarlo

-Es suficiente, deja de culparte, tú no podrías haber sabido que algo así pasaría, él no nació-tragó saliva y soltó un suspiro-Pero creo que es mejor…no me habría gustado que viviera esto-

-Pero…-abrió la boca para seguir hablando pero no hubo voz que saliera de su garganta-¿Qué…?-parecía ahogarse con sus propias palabras al intentar hablar

-Ya, Eren, basta, deja de torturarte-soltó un suspiro, por enésima vez en ese rato y acarició sus pómulos con los pulgares-Tú también deberías dormir, debes descansar-señaló la cama con la cabeza-Yo estaré aquí-

Eren asintió y sorbió la nariz, su pareja le limpió las lágrimas y le tomó de la mano, lo guio a la cama, quitó las almohadas de un lado y le hizo recostarse al lado de Ellery, que movía su boquita como si estuviera comiendo.

Jaeger levantó una mano despacio, acarició el rostro del bebé y cerró los ojos, el pequeño le daba paz…aspiró el aroma de Ellery y dejó que la inconsciencia le ganara.

**-0-**

Rouge estaba sentada, sobre el techo de la casa rodante que había en medio del patio, vigilando los alrededores, era extraño pero por ese lugar no había muchos caminantes, aun así, no estaba demás la vigilancia.

Escuchó que subían las escaleras pero no volteó a ver quién era, se quedó allí quieta, esperando a que se acercaran. Sintió al recién llegado sentarse a su lado y tomar los binoculares que descansaban junto al rifle.

-Está tranquilo-dijo Petra y la castaña asintió-Escogimos un buen lugar-

-Por ahora-suspiro-En cuanto se acaben las provisiones tendremos que irnos-

-Lo sé-

Se quedaron en silencio, ellas no tenían una relación tan cercana como Petra con Hanji, o Rouge con Erd y Gunther, pero aun así no tenían nada en contra de la otra…aunque la Jaeger aun estuviera molesta con Auruo por lo que había hecho en la tarde.

-¿Qué le pasa a tu marido?-preguntó sin poder contenerse, Ral hizo una mueca y bajó la mirada

-Está molesto porque no ha hecho nada que nos ayude, porque no puede terminar de reparar los carros y el tiempo le está ganando-

-No debería desquitarse así con los demás-

-Lo sé…lo siento-la de orbes aguamarina negó con la cabeza y suspiró

-No tienes que disculparte tú-

-Siento que debo hacerlo-

-Olvídalo Petra-

La de ojos miel parecía desesperada, como si tuviera algo atorado en la garganta pero no pudiese decirlo. Finalmente un sollozo se escapó y cubrió su boca con ambas manos, evitando que otro se volviera audible. La castaña le miró, de lado, esperando a que dijera algo, que le explicara motivos o simplemente a que continuara llorando.

Después de un rato de escucharla desahogarse lo más silenciosa que pudo, pasó un brazo por sus hombros y le dio un par de palmadas en el brazo, intentando reconfortarla.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó, ya que no hablaba a pesar de parecer quererlo

-Yo…-ahogó otro sollozo y tomó aire con fuerza-Estoy embarazada-

Rouge no pudo evitar que su suspiro sonara un poco molesto, se revolvió el cabello con la mano libre y recorrió el lugar con la mirada.

-¿Él lo sabe?-Petra negó con la cabeza, despacio-No sé qué decirte-dijo sincera sintiéndola encogerse en su intento de abrazo-Normalmente te habría felicitado pero…-

-No puede estar bien-dijo de repente, reanudando su llanto-No ahora-

-No hay nada que podamos hacer sobre esto-

Ral movió sus labios, pero no emitió palabra alguna, se tapó los ojos con sus manos y continuó llorando. Jaeger suspiró y pasó su brazo libre para abrazarla mejor, no importaba que pasara, todo parecía irse a la mierda de una forma u otra.

* * *

_***sip, Ellery, como el de el fic "**_**Al límite**_**"**__**solo…me gusto el nombre xD por eso lo puse, aun en contra del nombre que mi oniisan quería xD**_

**Hallo! Como están? Bueeeno, después de mil años ausente finalmente vengo con este fic que fue idea original de mi oniisama que bueno…iba a ser un oneshot, pero al final nos dimos cuenta de que eran demasiadas las cosas que queríamos poner que no pudimos dejarlo así xD anyway~ creímos que sería buena idea y por eso lo escribimos, espero que les guste tanto como a nosotros :3 porque últimamente tenemos ese amor por TWD y solo nos nacio xD**

**Pusimos la mención de Mpreg poooorque se lo suplique a mi hermano xD le dije que lo pusiera y después de una ardua discusión entre adultos (le hice berrinche por dos horas xD) finalmente accedió (yaaaaiiii! xD) en fin~ esperemos les guste como va, si tienen sugerencias pueden dejárnoslas **

**Ah! Y oniisama quiere saber si quieren participar en el fic como OC, no aparecerán en seguida peeero iran poco a poco, si quieren pues me mandan un PM y yo les pido las características por ahí :)**

**Cuídense! Les mandamos abracitos y besitos! Les queremos mucho y gracias por apoyar la idea n.n por tomarse el tiempo de leer (aceptamos tooodas las críticas constructivas que tengan :3 para mejorar el fic)**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


End file.
